


Emily

by scully_mulder_stories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Emily - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Halloween, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_mulder_stories/pseuds/scully_mulder_stories
Summary: Finally Scully adopts Emily and the little girl would like to have a Dad as well...





	1. The big day

It was already dark outside, the night had wrapped everything in pure silence but Dana Scully was still awake. It didn't matter to her how late it was, she was sure that she couldn't sleep this night. She just couldn't stop thinking about the next day, about how it would change her life...and another life as well.  
  
Cuddled in her blanket she was sitting by the window, staring outside while listening to music. She didn't even pay much attention to the lyrics of the songs because her mind was already busy with all of her thoughts. But why did she even worry so much? There was no need to be concerned in any way and Scully knew that but nevertheless she just couldn't relax.  
  
She was excited for tomorrow but she was also a bit scared. What if it was all a mistake?  
  
All the last days and weeks, she was sure she's fighting for the right thing but was that true? Was she really doing the right thing? Of course she was. She knew that. Of course it was the right thing. She was just a little bit nervous, that's all.  
  
Suddenly her phone blow up and a look at it told her that Mulder was calling. She hesitated answering it but finally took the phone.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
_"Hi Scully, are you alright?"_  
  
"Yes, I think so...Mulder, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"  
  
_"I'd say the better question is, how do I know that you're still awake in the middle of the night?"_ , he replied.  
  
Scully prevent a smile. He knew her so well...  
  
_"Listen Scully, I know that you're probably worrying about tomorrow but you don't have to. I'm sure from tomorrow on everything will be great."_  
  
"I know but I'm worrying anyway. What if I'll do everything wrong?"  
  
_"That's truly impossible, Scully."_  
  
She tried to figure out if he was joking, but she had to admit that he really seemed to mean what he said.  
  
"Thank you, Mulder."  
  
_"You're welcome. Try to get some sleep now, okay?"_  
  
"Yes, you're right. Have a good night, Mulder."  
  
_"Good night, Scully"_ , he said and hung up.  
  
Scully put the phone away, turned off the music and went to bed, still thinking about how the next day would change everything. Thanks to Mulder she wasn't that nervous anymore. He was right, there was no reason to worry.

 _The next day:_  
  
Scully took a deep breath, trying to ignore her shaking hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to look up to Mulder. It helped her a lot that he came with her, it calmed her down a bit and she was even able to breathe. She has never been so nervous in her life before.  
  
As they entered the building and went to the office of the head of the Children's Home, they walked past many rooms with playing kids inside.  
  
Scully was still nervous as she knocked at the door and opened it, as she heard the "Come in, please!" from the other side.  
  
A friendly looking woman with big glasses was sitting behind a desk and smiled at her as she looked up.  
  
"Aaah, Dana! Nice to see you! Today is the big day."  
  
"Hello, Francis."  
  
Francis stood up to shake her hand and smiled as she saw Mulder.  
  
"And this is your boyfriend?", she asked.  
  
Mulder smiled. "No, I'm Mulder. We're partner's at work and good friends", he answered.  
  
Scully felt how she blushed and looked down. Francis saw that and grinned. "I'm Francis Watson, the head of this home", she said and shook his hand as well.  
  
"Okay, then I'd say let's go to her", Francis said and they followed her out of the room down the corridor into one of the rooms they had passed before.  
  
Standing in the door, they looked around to find one little girl but Scully immediately saw her. She was sitting at a table, drawing something. But she was sitting there alone while all the other children were playing with each other.  
  
"Don't worry", said Francis quietly as she saw Scully's face and together they walked towards the little drawing table.  
  
"Hi, Emily. Do you remember Dana?"  
  
Emily looked up and nodded but she didn't say anything.  
  
"And do you remember that we talked about the fact that you can maybe live with her, if you want?"  
  
Emily nodded again, this time a bit more enthusiastic and with a big smile on her face. As Scully how happy Emily was, she felt how she started worrying about how everything will go on again, but then she felt Mulder's hand on her shoulder and felt a lot better.  
  
"So Emily, what do you think about coming with us to the office? Then Dana can sign some papers and you can go with her to your new home?"  
  
Now Emily nodded again and the smile got even brighter. Francis stepped aside to let Scully talk to Emily now. Scully knelt down next to her.  
  
"Hi Emily, it's nice to see you again"  
  
Emily reached for Scully's hand and touched it carefully without saying anything.  
  
"Do you want to come with me?", Scully asked friendly and Emily nodded again. They stood up and the little girl grabbed for Scully's hand.

After the had clarified all the paperwork and got Emily's things from her room, they made their way out of the home. Francis had wished Scully and Emily all the best and was very happy that finally someone adopted the little girl.


	2. A new home

While they walked down the stairs, Emily was still holding Scully's hand. Mulder walked behind them and couldn't stop looking at them. He knew that Scully was the best person Emily would ever have in her life and he was happy for them.  
  
His Scully, the mother of a 3 year old child. He still couldn't believe it.  
  
Still thinking about how Scully and Emily's life would change from now on, they arrived at the car.

"Sit down with her on the backseat, I'll drive you home", said Mulder and opened the door, so that Scully could help Emily into the child seat.  
  
"Thank you", replied Scully and gave him a grateful smile.  
  
Emily still didn't say anything. Scully decided to give her some time to get used to this new situation. She sat down next to her, behind the driver seat and watched Emily looking out of the window. Emily...her daughter...  
  
Scully was torn out of her thoughts as she felt a touch on her arm. Emily wanted to hold Scully's hand but she couldn't reach it, so Scully took Emily's little hand into hers and stroked with her thumb over her soft baby skin. Now the little girl seemed to be pleased and kept looking outside without letting go of Scully's hand.  
  
They finally arrived at Scully's home. She had moved in another apartment, so that Emily had her own room. As the three were going inside, Emily didn't left Scully's side but watched at everything interested.  
  
"Do you want to see your room? I have a little surprise for you."  
  
Emily looked up to Scully and nodded smiling. She followed her to a door which was decorated with her name and entered the room. It was bright and colourful. Some soft toys were laying on the bed and other toys were waiting at the side of the room for someone to play with.  
  
But at the window stood a little table which attracted Emily's full attention because of the big box of colourful pencils. She looked up to Scully, who nodded so Emily walked to the table, sat down and started drawing.  
  
"Emily, we are in the kitchen, alright?"  
  
The girl nodded and continued her work, while Mulder and Scully went to the kitchen, where Scully couldn't suppress a sob.

"Hey Scully, what's wrong?"  
  
Mulder put his hands on her shoulders and tried to look into her eyes. She finally looked up to him and he saw her tearing up. He was worried but waited till Scully would say something.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Mulder. It's just...I can't believe it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" He walked with her to the table and they sat down.  
  
Scully sighed and smiled while wiping her tears away. "I mean Emily. A few months ago, I was afraid I would loose her before I could even get to know her...but she fought against her illness and won. Now she is here, with me...I can be there for her. I can protect her."  
  
"Yeah, she's just as strong as you. She's definitely your daughter."  
  
Mulder grinned at her and made her laugh a little.  
  
"Listen Scully, I know how hard the last time was for you. Emily's illness...how desperately you fought to adopt her. But this time is over now and you can look into a great future with her. I'm sure you two will have a great time together." He pressed her hand tightly to comfort her.  
  
Just as Scully was about to answer something, Emily entered the room. She hold a sheet of paper in her hand, which she wanted to give Scully.  
  
"Hey my little girl, is that for me?"  
  
Emily nodded and Scully lifted her up on her lap and wrapped her arms around her. Together they looked at the drawing.  
  
"Emily, this is very beautiful. Do you want to explain who these people are?", Scully asked and hoped that Emily would finally speak.  
  
She pointed on the person on the left side. "Who's this?"  
  
Emily touched Scully's hand and answered: "You."  
  
"And this is you then?", Scully asked while pointing on the smaller figure next to the first one.  
  
Emily agreed smiling. She had drawn herself and Scully, hand in hand with bright smiles. Next to them was another person, who had turned his head to the little Scully-figure.  
  
With a shy smile, Emily explained who that was supposed to be. "And this is Mulder."  
  
Now Mulder was curious and leaned forward to take a look at the drawing. It was a typical drawing for a three year old kid, some scribbled lines and a big circle are supposed to look like a person. A few points and a line inside of the circle are showing a face.

Mulder wondered why Emily draw him looking at Scully. However he really liked it. And he also liked it to see them both being so close to each other, cuddling like mother and daughter.

"Emily, it's a wonderful drawing. Thank you, honey", Scully said and Emily leaned back against her chest, smiling happily.


	3. Questions, noodles and books

After a few seconds in which Mulder just enjoyed looking at Emily and Scully, he thought about something.

"Hey, I have an idea!" He stood up, took the drawing and went to the fridge to pin it on.  
  
"Now you two can see it every morning", he said and smiled at the two girls.  
  
Scully laughed and Emily smiled as well, but then her face got a bit more serious. "But you will see it too! Right?", she asked and didn't take her eyes from Mulder.  
  
He looked surprised to Scully, her face revealed the same expression. Did Emily really think...?  
  
"Honey, Mulder does not live here. He has his own apartment but whenever he comes for a visit, he will see your drawing", she explained to Emily, lifted her up a bit and turned her around, so she still sat on her lap but was now face to face with Scully.  
  
The little girl stared for a moment at Scully's necklace, the golden cross. Then she looked up.

"And why? Is he not allowed to live here?"  
  
"Well, only couples live together...and Mulder and me are just friends, so everybody has his own apartment", Scully tried to explain.  
  
Emily thought again some seconds about this. "But when you are a couple then you will live together?"  
  
Scully smiled amused. "If it would be so, then for sure. But we are not a couple."  
  
Emily looked from Scully to Mulder who agreed with what his partner just said. They're only friends.  
  
The girl seemed not to be very happy with this explanation, but she nodded and wrapped her arms around Scully for a hug. Surprised by this action, Scully hold her in her arms and looked to Mulder who just smiled.  
  
As Emily leaned back again, her hair entangled in Scully's necklace. "Ouch!"  
  
"Sweetie, hold still..."  
  
Scully put off the necklace and untangled Emily's strand of hair.  
  
"You know, I'd say it's looking better on you than on me", she said and put it around Emily's neck.  
  
The girl looked at it with big eyes and hugged her again. "Thank you!"  
  
Scully stroked over her hair and cheek and was more than grateful that she could be so close to Emily now and wished moments like this would last longer. Then she heard Mulder talking again.  
  
"Now we have a little Mini-Scully." He walked to them and touched Scully's shoulder.  
  
"I have to go now. Skinner wanted to see me in his office today", he said apologising.  
  
Scully nodded. She was allowed to stay at home the next days, to spend time with Emily but all this wasn't used to her and she already knew she would miss work. At least a bit.  
  
"Call me whenever you need help", she said and looked up to him.  
  
"Oh no, you'll stay here with this little version of yourself. Have a great time together." He kissed Scully's head, stroked over Emily's hair and went to the door.

"Bye, Mulder!", said Emily and he turned around a last time to wave at the little girl and it's mother. Then he closed the door behind him.

"So, what do you wanna do now?", Scully asked Emily as they were alone but the little girl just shrugged, admiring the necklace.

"What do you think of eating something? I can cook whatever you want."  
  
Emily still played with the necklace around her neck but now she seemed to think about what she wanted to eat. And it seemed to be a hard decision.  
  
After some seconds, in which Scully waited patiently, she could finally decide. "I want to eat noodles! I want to eat them every day!", she said while grinning brightly.  
  
They stood up and Scully made everything ready for cooking. "But Emily, I think it would be good as well, if you eat something else besides noodles. Because if not, it won't be very healthy for you", she explained smiling.  
  
Emily looked worried. "And if I eat noodles every second day, is it healthy?"  
  
Scully laughed. "Well, we have to talk about that again. But now, we will cook noodles."  
  
Emily agreed and helped Scully as much as this was possible...  
  
A few hours later, they were sitting together in Emily's room. In one corner of the room lay a lot of pillows, it was supposed to be a place to relax and cuddle and Emily really liked it.  
  
It was afternoon, about 6pm, and Emily wanted Scully to read a book with her. They read some fairytales together and decided then for the children's book of _Moby Dick_ with lots of pictures in it. As Emily started yawning after a few chapters, Scully decided to close the book for this day.  
  
"I'm tired", the girl said and buried her face on Scully's shoulder.  
  
"Yes I see, honey. Come on, we will make yourself ready for bed, alright?"  
  
Emily shook her head. "But I don't want to go to bed."  
  
"Tomorrow we can continue reading, but for now it is important to get some sleep."  
  
They stood up and Scully carried Emily to the bathroom where they changed her clothes and brushed her teeth.  
  
Emily's eyes got heavier and heavier and Scully had to smile. "Let's go to bed now."  
  
She carried her back in her room and as Emily finally lay in her bed, covered with her blanket, Scully kneeled next to her. Lovingly she stroked her head, her hair, her cheeks and saw how Emily's breath got slowlier and slowlier until she drifted into sleep.  
  
Scully stood up and leaned over the bed to give her a last kiss on the forehead. Before she left the room, she turned around and looked again at Emily. She dimmed the light and went, but she let the door a bit open so she could hear her when she was needed.


	4. "I can't sleep"

After she had changed her clothes as well and was ready to go to bed, Scully made herself a cup of tea and went to her bedroom.  
This day had been one of the happiest in her life since years. Scully couldn't remember a day she had laughed so much like today.  
  
So many months had passed since she had found out that Emily was her daughter. For such a long time she was afraid to loose her, but thank god her little girl recovered from the horrible illness she have had.  
  
Desperately Scully had fought for an adoption and now, she was a mother. She was a real mother.  
Of course, she didn't urge Emily to call her _mom_ but she hoped that with the time, she would do it. Even if it would take years, she could wait.  
  
Caught in her thoughts, she drank her tea and relaxed from this day as her phone on the nightstand started to vibrate.  
  
She grinned as she saw who was calling and answered the call without hesitating this time. "Hi Mulder."  
  
_"Hey Scully! I thought I call you to ask how it's going with the little Mini-Scully."_  
  
Scully still smiled and shook her head. "The little _Mini-Scully_ is in her bed since...", she looked at the clock, "... about 20 minutes and she's sleeping like a stone."  
  
_"And how are you?"_ , he asked.  
  
Scully drank the last sip of tea and put the cup on the nightstand. "Well, I'm exhausted but utterly happy."  
  
_"I hope you won't let me alone at work for the next century. I'd like to see you again, too. If not, I'll be jealous of Emily"_ , Mulder joked and made Scully laugh.  
  
"I could never leave you alone, Mulder", she answered.  
  
Mulder didn't say anything and also Scully kept quiet. She asked herself when she would be brave enough to tell him how she really meant that.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll go with her to the new kindergarten, just for her to get to know it. We'll see when she's ready to stay there. I won't push her under these circumstances", she said after a while.  
  
_"You're a great mom, Scully. Emily doesn't even know how lucky she is."_  
  
"Thank you, Mulder. And if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now as well."  
  
_"Of course. Have a good night, Scully."_  
  
"Good night, Mulder."

...

The bright white of the corridor was hurting in Scully's eyes. She tried to find out where the way was leading to, but she couldn't see the end.  
  
Everything she could notice was a smell. A smell which she unfortunately knew too good. It was the characteristic smell of a hospital.  
  
She saw a man standing at the end of the corridor. She hurried to him, it was Mulder. He didn't look at her but stared through a glass window in the wall. In the room behind it was someone laying on a bed, connected to lots of machines. Scully could hear their beeping noises through the wall.  
  
It was Emily!  
  
"What...? Mulder...!?"  
  
Confused and worried she turned around, but he wasn't there anymore. Instead of him, a nurse was standing next to her.  
  
"What happened to her!?", Scully wanted to know. "Hey, listen to me! What happened to my daughter?"  
  
The nurse seemed to ignore her and suddenly the noises from the machines stopped. Frightened Scully ley go of the nurse and turned around. Everything she could hear was only one loud beeping tone.  
  
"No no no!!!"  
  
Scully hit against the door and the wall, trying to get into the locked room. She turned around to the nurse, but she was gone. Desperate she looked into the room again, in which the nurse was suddenly standing, covering the little girl's face with a white blanket and turning off he machine.  
  
"Nooo!! She is my daughter! Let me in!!", Scully screamed, shaking because of her tears before she broke down on the floor...  
  
Gasping for air, Scully woke up, sitting straight in her bed. Her face was cold because of sweat and her eyes were burning. Suddenly she realized a small silhouette standing in the door.  
  
"I can't sleep..."  
  
"It's alright, honey. Come here."  
  
Scully tried to calm down her breath and watched Emily climbing on the bed and together they cuddled under the blanket.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?", she asked Emily.  
  
"No, but you had one", the girl answered quietly.  
  
Scully swallowed. So Emily was standing at her door for a while. She hoped she didn't scared her daughter too much.  
  
"It was just a dream. Sometimes it happens, that we dream bad things, but they're not real."  
  
"And what did you dream?"  
  
"I can't remember", Scully lied, "That's normal, sometimes you can't remember your dreams."  
  
Emily nodded and cuddled closer to her. Feeling safer than before, Emily soon fell asleep while Scully had problems drifting into sleep again.


	5. A day full of surprises

"So are you ready to visit the kindergarten?"  
  
Scully and Emily had just finished their breakfast and while Scully cleaned the table, Emily hummed something while watching her.  
  
"I don't want to go there. I want to stay here. With you", the little girl answered and started drawing an invisible picture with her finger on the table.  
  
Scully turned around to her and raised her up. Emily lay her head on Scully's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Listen Emily, there are a lot of children you can play with. And you don't have to stay there the whole day because we will only take a look at it today, alright?"  
  
"But what if they don't like me there?"  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sure everybody will love you. Don't worry about that."  
  
Scully gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked with her to the bathroom to make her ready for the day.  
  
It took about half an hour to drive to the kindergarten and as they finally arrived, Emily wasn't nervous anymore but very excited.  
  
Scully was happy to see her playing with other kids. She was relieved that Emily didn't seem to have any problems with spending her time there. They stayed for about an hour before Emily asked to go home and Scully agreed.  
  
Sitting in the car again, Scully asked her if she liked it.  
  
"It was so great! So many toys and have you seen the big drawing table?", Emily answered excited.  
  
"Yes, I've seen it. I'm glad you had a lot of fun there."  
  
"And there was a girl who was as old as me. She was so nice," Emily continued talking while looking through the window.  
  
"And do you asked her for her name, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh...uhm...", Emily stopped and frowned as she thought about that. The whole way till back home she tried to remember if she got to know the girl's name and Scully kept quiet as well, so that she didn't disturb her. Suppressing a grin, she quietly drove the car.  
  
"I will ask her name the next time", said Emily after a while and Scully was more than glad that her little girl wanted to go to the kindergarten again. It would help her a lot when she had to work again, that Emily stayed on a place she apparently really liked.  
  
It was almost midday as they parked before the house and while Scully helped Emily out of the car, Scully noticed someone standing some meters away.  
  
Before she could turn around, she heard Emily shouting: "Hi Mulder!!"  
  
As soon as Emily stood at the sidewalk, she was running to him and he raised her up.  
  
"Hey, my little Mini-Scully! How was it at the kindergarten?", he asked her.  
  
While Emily started telling him everything, Scully took her bag and locked the car. Smiling, she looked at the two of them.

"Mulder, what are you doing here?", Scully asked amused, seeing them in such a busy conversation about toys and pencils.  
  
Mulder grinned and let Emily down. She immediately grabbed for his hand and grinned up to him.  
  
"Well, I don't have much to do at work so I thought I could visit you two. You weren't at home so I decided to wait", he answered while making a grimace for Emily.  
  
Her bright laugh filled the air and Scully had to smile as well.  
  
"Do you want to join us for lunch?", Scully asked and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, thank you."  
  
They shared a slight smile and they went inside. Once again Mulder appeared when she just had thought about him. She really liked it to have him around her, and seeing him with her daughter gave her this warm feeling.  
  
After they ate lunch and brought Emily to bed for a midday nap, they relaxed together on the sofa. Mulder had insisted on cooking and the girls had been impressed by him.  
  
Now the two were sitting there, drinking coffee and stared at the tv in which only nonsense was on.  
  
"So...how do you feel after your first night as mom?", Mulder asked.  
  
Scully sighed. Should she tell him about her dream? About how scared she had been? She just decided not to tell him, but Mulder seemed to notice that something was wrong.  
  
"Scully? What happened?"  
  
"I just...I had a nightmare. It was just a dream but..."  
  
"What was it about?", he wanted to know and looked worried at her.  
  
"About Emily. She...she died. And I couldn't do anything to help her."  
  
Scully sobbed and tried to hold her tears back, but that wasn't easy at all. Mulder took her in her arms and for a while they sat just like that, hugging each other quietly. Scully was relieved that he was there to give her hold.  
  
"Listen Scully, you're a great mother and I know you will protect her. She won this terrible fight against her illness in the hospital. She is strong...just as you", he said and stroked her hair out of her face.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Scully leaned back. Why did he always take her in his arms? Why does the feeling of his arms around her let her feel so completely safe? It didn't make it easier at all to deal with her feelings...  
  
Suddenly she was torn out of her thoughts as she heard Emily crying.  
  
"Let me go to her", Mulder said, kissed Scully's cheek and went to Emily's room.

Scully was glad that Mulder stood up to go to Emily, so he couldn't see how she blushed. Did he really kiss her? She still felt his touch on her left cheek and smiled a bit as she tried to calm down to let the red colour on her cheeks disappear again.


	6. That must be love

Just in this moment, Mulder came back into the room, carrying Emily on his arms. Immediately Scully's smiling face turned into a worried expression.  
  
"Is she sick?", she asked and Mulder sat down with Emily next to Scully on the sofa.  
  
"Somebody only asked for her mom", he said quietly, while Emily was sitting still on his lap and leaned against his chest. She was very tired.  
  
"Did she really say _mom_?", Scully wanted to know and Mulder nodded.  
  
"She said _Where is mommy?_ and that's why I carried her out of her room", he answered and Emily moved her head.  
  
The girl looked at Scully and stretched her hand out for her, so that Scully took her on her lap and together they leaned back on the sofa to cuddle.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?"  
  
"Hmm...yes mommy...", Emily said half asleep.  
  
Scully felt how her eyes filled with tears. She would never had expected that Emily would call her like that already yet. Of course they already knew each other for a while, but it was just the second day on which she officially lived with Scully. And now, she calls her mom.

"That must be love", whispered Mulder and smiled a little. Before Scully could answer something, Emily's voice broke the silence again.

"Mommy?"  
  
Scully swallowed. "Yes?"  
  
"Can Mulder be my daddy?" Emily looked up to her, while rubbing her eyes.  
  
Mulder laughed a little and looked down, waiting how Scully would explain it to her. But Scully was completely confused about this question.  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"The girl from...the kindergarten told me about her mom and dad. And I...", she yawned, "...I don't know if Mulder can be my dad."  
  
Scully rubbed Emily's back and kissed her head while searching for words.  
  
"Well, ... uhm..."  
  
"If you want, I can be something like a dad for you, my little Mini-Scully", Mulder interrupted her and everything Scully could do, was giving him a surprised look.  
  
Emily nodded smiling, closed her eyes and cuddled on Scully again.  
  
"Mulder, what...?", Scully whispered, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I just want to be there for the people I love", he whispered back and took her hand in his, while looking into her eyes.

Scully swallowed and nodded only. She couldn't find the right words in this moment and Emily had already fallen asleep on her chest again, so that she carried her back to bed.  
  
Mulder had decided to continue the paper stuff he had to do at work the next days, so he could spend the afternoon with Scully and Emily. As Emily woke up again she was very happy about that, she really liked to be together with both of them.  
  
The three went to the cinema to watch a cartoon. Emily absolutely loved it and on the way back home, Mulder imitated one of the funny characters to make her laugh.  
  
Emily laughed tears and even Scully needed some moments to calm down again. It was just too funny how he changed his voice and grimaced while speaking. And it was cute of him doing this for the little girl.  
  
They spent several hours together in the park near Scully's home and decided then to go back home, as Emily started yawning all the time. She was very tired and after a quick dinner she soon fell asleep.  
  
After Scully brought Emily to bed, she went back to the living room but Mulder wasn't sitting at the sofa anymore. He stood in front of her little musicplayer and tried to turn it on. Confused Scully stood next to him.  
  
"Mulder, you know that Emily is sleeping right now? I guess it's not the best time to listen to music."  
  
She didn't get an answer because Mulder was still busy with the player, so she stayed standing next to him and waited. After some moments, the music finally started. Mulder had chosen a quiet, slow music and Scully couldn't even remember that she owned that CD.  
  
"I'm sure we don't disturb the little princess' sleep", he said and grabbed Scully's hand to pull her closer to him.  
  
"Mulder, what...?"  
  
Slowly he started dancing with her, without saying anything.  
  
Scully rememberd how he once did this, as they finished a case and went to a concert. They had danced there together as well, but this time it was different. It was way more intimate. This time, it was only her and Mulder.  
  
Smiling she lay his head against his chest, moving slowly with him to the rhythm of the song.  
  
"Mulder, why...?"  
  
"Scully, could you please stop asking questions? I'm trying to be romantic, so could we please keep listening to this wonderful song?", Mulder interrupted her and tried to make serious face.  
  
Scully looked up to him and smiled. She remained quiet and leaned against him again. They kept dancing.  
  
"Thank you", whispered Scully after a while and closed her eyes, enjoying to be so close to him.


	7. An evening like a dream

After a short while the song ended but they kept dancing slowly a few more songs. Mulder was glad she liked it, because he wasn't sure about her reaction of his spontaneous idea. All he had wanted was to be close to her and this seemed to be the best way.  
  
As they danced to the fourth song, Scully couldn't suppress a yawn and buried her face in his shirt. Just in this moment she realized how good he smelled, this mixture of his own warm smell and his nice aftershave.  
  
"Are you tired?", Mulder asked.  
  
"Hm, yes...but I'd like to stay like that the whole night..." Scully yawned again, hid her face behind her hands and looked apologising up to Mulder. She really wished her body wouldn't want to sleep right now.  
  
Mulder just smiled and kissed her head. "I'd say you better go to bed, alright?"  
  
Scully nodded, even if her face revealed that she didn't like the idea of going to bed alone. He let go of her hands and went to the music player to turn it off. As he turned around to Scully again, he wanted to tell her _Good Night_ before going home, but Scully didn't want him to go.  
  
"Would you stay here?'  
  
"You mean on the sofa?"  
  
"No...like...next to me."  
  
For a second Mulder just looked at her. Then he agreed and followed her into the bedroom. They lay down on the bed together, warming each other, feeling comfortable and safe.  
  
"Scully? What do you think about going trick or treatening tomorrow with Emily?", he asked.  
  
Scully was surprised by this question. Was it already Halloween the next day? Really?  
  
"Uhm, I guess she would like that for sure. I could ask my mom if she kept a costume from my childhood, because I completely forgot about that for Emily", she answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I've already bought one. I could get it tomorrow from my apartment."  
  
"Mulder, when did you...?"  
  
"Like I said, I haven't had a lot to do at work today morning", he said and cuddled closer to her, ending up in a spooning position with his arms around her.  
  
Scully smiled. He haven't had to buy something, but he seemed to like spending time with Emily and her. And Scully really enjoyed having him near to her. Even as close as right now, it felt completely right.  
  
Unfortunately she also felt how hard it was to keep her eyes open, the sleep wanted to overwhelm her. "Good night, Mulder."  
  
First she didn't get an answer, so she turned her head a bit, checking if he was already sleeping as she suddenly felt his lips on hers. It was a careful kiss, waiting for her reaction. She deepened it a little and felt his lips forming a slight smile.  
  
"Good night, Scully. Sleep well", he whispered then and arm in arm they fell asleep, as if that would be the most normal thing in the world.


	8. Happy Halloween

"Ready?"  
  
"It's scratchy, mommy!"  
  
"Are you wearing your pullover under it?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot."  
  
"Did you forget it or do you just don't want to wear it?", Scully asked smiling and looked for it.  
  
It was the late afternoon of Halloween and they were dressing up for going outside. Scully finally found Emily's pullover and turned around as she already heard her complaining.  
  
"But I don't want to wear it under the costume! It's too warm!", Emily said and stepped back, crossing her arms in protest.  
  
"Here at home it's warm, but when we are outside then it will be cold, honey. You don't want to get sick, right?"  
Scully answered and knelt down to be on one level with the little girl. She waited patiently for Emily to understand her.  
  
Nobody had said it would be easy being a mom of a little child, but Emily was a good girl who listened attentively and also understood what Scully was telling her.  
  
Emily finally nodded - even though she still didn't like it - and together they undressed her costume, pulled the pullover over her head and put the costume on again.  
  
"Perfect! You're looking great, sweetie. And as soon as we are outside, you won't feel too warm in it", Scully said and hugged her.  
  
Emily grinned. "Can we show daddy now?"  
  
Daddy.  
  
She was really calling him like that. Scully was glad that Emily had someone like a father in her life. Not all children are blessed with a complete family, and having Mulder at her side made everything feel even more perfect than it already was. They haven't talked about the kiss from last evening, but there was a tension between them, a good one.  
  
"Mommy? Are you and daddy okay?", Emily asked because Scully was so into her thoughts that she forgot to answer.  
  
"Hum? Oh yes, of course! Everything is alright. So, ready to go to show daddy?"  
  
Emily nodded and together they went to the living room where Mulder waited on the sofa. Emily stood in front of him, raised her arms up and turned around herself a few times.  
  
"Look daddy! I'm a green alien!"  
  
"Actually they are grey, I'm wondering why nobody wants to understand that", Mulder replied grinning.  
  
"They are grey??" Emily's eyes widened and she stared at Mulder. "Have you ever seen one?!"  
  
Mulder laughed, stood up and raised her on his arms. "We'll talk about that another time. Now we are going out. And we have to watch out for the little monsters, which are out to look for sweets as well."  
  
"Mulder!", said Scully as she noticed Emily's face which suddenly looked a bit scared.  
  
"Don't worry, we will protect you from all the monsters", he said to Emily, kissing her head.

"So now we can go", said Scully and grabbed the keys, after taking her jacket on. Mulder let Emily down and she walked to the door where she waited for her parents.  
  
"But before we go...", said Mulder and got something out of the pocket of his jacket,"...I have this here for both of us."  
  
With a big grin on his face, which made him look like a young teenage boy, he gave Scully one of two green knit hats with sewn alien faces on it.  
  
He pulled his on his head and Emily let out a high laugh. "Mommy, you have to wear yours, too! Then we are the alien family!", she said excited.  
  
Scully looked down to her daughter and then to Mulder. Now she couldn't supress a smile and took the hat on, what made Emily laugh even louder.  
  
"Let's go", said Mulder, stretched out his hand for Scully and all together they went out into the Halloween night.  
  
They were walking through the streets near the park. The owners of the houses put a lot of effort in decorating everything. Pumpkins with scary faces, skeletons with red eyes, spiders and webs. Every house looked like it came straight out of a Halloween movie.  
  
"Mommy!!"  
  
Scully felt how Emily clung up at her leg and stopped walking.  
  
"Honey, you don't have to be scared. It's all decoration and the people living in those houses are as normal as you and me. They're just celebrating a spooky Halloween. It's all about costumes and looking scary, but nothing of this is real."  
  
She took her on her arms and they kept walking. Soon afterwards they stopped in front of a house, where the pumpkins were looking at them with nice faces. Maybe the person living there could be a good start for Emily.  
  
"I ring and you and daddy say 'Trick or treat", alright?", whispered Scully and Emily nodded slowly.  
  
Scully rang the bell and as the door opened, a friendly looking grandma looked smiling down at Emily. The little girl was so unsure that she was hiding behind Mulder who suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Hey Emily, you have to say the three words now", he whispered.  
  
"Trick or treat?", she said shy and quietly, looking with one eye behind Mulder's leg.  
  
The old woman laughed warmly. "You better practice that for the next houses, but don't be afraid. Would you like to have some chocolate?"  
  
Emily looked up to Scully who nodded, so she stepped to the woman and opened her little pumpkin bag in which the grandma put some sweets.

"And now don't be scared anymore. Everyone here in this street is very nice, even when the houses and costumes of the people are looking scary. You're a big girl, right? And big girls shouldn't be scared at Halloween", the grandma said friendly and smiled at Emily.  
  
The girl nodded and smiled back. "Yes, I'm a big girl. And I'm also an alien!", she answered, pointing at her green costume.  
  
The adults laughed and the grandma looked at the three in front of her. "You're looking like a cute family. I wish you all the best with your lovely daughter", she said.  
  
Scully felt Mulder's hand stroking over her back as she answered. "Thank you. And thank you for cheering up our little baby alien", she said smiling.  
  
The grandma shook her head. "Oh that's nothing. She reminds me of my grandchildren, they were a bit scared too. Happy Halloween and have a lot of fun this evening." The old woman waved and Emily waved back. Then she closed the door.  
  
Mulder took Emily's hand and they continued walking down the street. "Are you still afraid of the houses and people?"  
  
"No! I'm a big girl. I'm an alien and aliens aren't afraid of anything!", she replied and nodded heavily to emphasize her words.  
  
The rest of the evening went very good. Emily wasn't scared anymore because of the decoration and people. She collected a lot of sweets as well.  
  
Even as a man walked past them who looked like a zombie with a lot of fake blood, Emily's only comment was: "He should better watch out with the ketchup the next time. I'm sure his mommy will not like it to wash his clothes."  
  
Scully and Mulder laughed tears because of how serious Emily had said that. She herself didn't understand at all what was so funny. As she started yawning, Mulder carried her on his arms and they made their way  
back home.


	9. As perfect as it could be

Emily was still sleeping as they arrived in Scully's apartment. Carefully they undressed her costume and lay her in the bed.  
  
Scully went into the kitchen to make some warm tea while Mulder went to the bathroom. She turned around as she heard him coming back.  
  
"That was a spooky Halloween", he said smiling and sat down at the table where she just put the cups of tea.  
  
Scully sat down next to him. "Yes  it was. I'm glad Emily had fun, and she was also very successful", she answered and looked into Emily's bag. It was full of sweets.  
  
Mulder agreed, even though he didn't pay any attention to the sweets in the bag but looked at Scully, who was still wearing the alien hat. After a few seconds she noticed that he was looking at her.  
  
"What, Mulder?"  
  
He just grinned and pointed at her head. First she didn't understood but then she got it. She took the hat off and blushed a little.  
  
"Thank you for...this..", she said, holding the hat in her hands, "...we really looked like a family."  
  
She still looked at the alien faced hat as Mulder placed his hands on hers. "Because we are a family", he said quietly.  
  
Scully breathed out and before she could say something, Mulder stood up and pulled Scully closer to him.  
  
"Mulder, do you really want to dance again?"  
  
"Yesterday you liked it, right? So why not now again?", he said smiling while wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Scully smiled. Yes, of course she liked it. She liked to be near to him, and she liked how he always made her smile. They danced without music this time, they didn't need music. Everything they needed was to be with each other.  
  
"Mulder, thank you for being there for Emily. Thank you for allowing her to call you dad...it's not...it's not self-evident and I...", Scully started but struggled with finding the right words.  
  
Mulder felt what she was going to say and interuppted her. "It's like I said yesterday...", he said,"...I just want to be there for the people I love."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek. Scully closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of his warm hand.  
  
"People you love", she repeated his words and looked up to him, looked deep into his eyes and getting caught in them.  
  
He just nodded and leaned down to her. His face got closer to hers to kiss her, still holding her face in his hands. Before they closed the gap between them, Scully could feel his breath on her lips and she felt how every inch of her body was suddenly covered with goosebumps. This was different than last night. As their lips finally touched, Scully felt like electrified and stood on tiptoes, leaning completely into it and wrapping her arms around his neck. After their lips separated again, Mulder placed a long kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Yes, for the people I love", he said again then and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I want to be there for you, because...you are one of those people", he said and Scully smiled a bit.  
  
"Who are the others? Reasons to be jealous?", she answered and suppressed a grin.  
  
"Well...", started Mulder but stopped and laughed as he saw Scully's eyebrow wandering upwards in disbelief.  
  
"There's nobody else like you", he said smiling and placed his forehead carefully against hers.  
  
"Mulder...", she whispered, "I ... I love you, too."  
  
Now she saw something else in his eyes. Happiness. They shared another kiss before she leaned into his arms again and together they kept dancing to the peaceful silence around them, holding each other, knowing that everything was as perfect as it could be. They had their own little family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading ♡  
> If you wanna read more of a happy Emily story, then you should check out "We're the Mulders" by my friend spookysince93 !!


End file.
